Avundsjuk
by Fukaru Rhyan
Summary: ¿Quién además de él tenía el poder para hacer sonreír a Berwald de esa manera tan dulce? Eso Tino simplemente no lo podía permitir, claro que no.


Por alguna razón, siempre que escucho la canción Avundsjuk de Nanne Grönvall (que Dios bendiga a esa mujer!!!!! AMO su música!!!! *¬*), pensaba en Finlandia stalkeando a Suecia, dejando un sendero de destrucción y caos a su paso para impedir que cualquiera osara acercarse a su querido Su-san XDDDD Siempre pensé que el título de la canción significaba celos, y hoy q lo busque en el traductor de google me entero q significa celoso en sueco LOL. Así q ahora quise intentar algo nuevo y les traigo un psycho!Finlandia (o un evil!Tino) XDDDDDD

**DISCLAIMER: Hetalia no es mío y nunca lo será T.T **

***

Había una cosa de la que Finlandia podía estar 100% seguro, que sin importar qué, Suecia lo amaba profundamente. Incluso lo había proclamado su esposa (no era que le gustara, pero bueno) y con el paso de los años ese sentimiento que ambos compartían, lejos de desvanecerse, se había hecho más fuerte.

Tino sabía muy bien lo importante que era para Berwald. Tanto, que no dudaría en sacrificarlo todo por él, que sería capaz de arriesgar su propia vida con tal de mantenerlo a salvo, que era lo más valioso para él en todo el mundo. Lo sabía muy bien, porque se sentía de la misma manera. Así que no había ninguna posibilidad de que el sueco lo engañara, claro que no.

-¡Hey, Sverige!

Genial, aquello era simplemente genial. Justo lo que necesitaba antes de que la larga e inútil reunión entre las naciones comenzara. Dinamarca había visto a Suecia y se acercó con la intención de divertirse un poco molestándolo antes de que la aburrida reunión iniciara, ignorando su expresión de fastidio.

Finlandia se mordió el labio y lo miró con odio desde la puerta. Se había quedado conversando con Estonia y Suecia optó por adelantarse. Y ahora estaba a merced de Dinamarca, la nación que estaba en primer lugar en su lista negra. Si bien por lo mismo había tomado precauciones.

-Sabías que…¡Ouch! ¿¡Quién puso clavos en la silla!?- exclamó el danés mientras se levantaba de golpe-¡Fuiste tú, verdad!-señaló enojado al de lentes, que fingía no haberlo visto ni oído.

Dinamarca pretendía continuar con sus reclamos, hasta que el resto de los países faltantes entraron y Alemania les indicó que tomaran sus lugares, pues la reunión iba a comenzar.

El finlandés sonrió satisfecho al ver al enojado nórdico alejarse y luego ocupó su lugar al lado de Suecia, no sin antes quitar el resto de los clavos de su silla.

-Esperemos que todo salga bien hoy-le dijo a Berwald en tono inocente y sonriéndole tan tiernamente como le era posible. El otro asintió débilmente como respuesta al comentario y acercó un poco su mano, gesto que Tino comprendió en seguida y de manera discreta también acercó su mano a la del otro, para que pudiera tomarla.

Le lanzó una mirada burlona a Dinamarca, quien seguía demasiado enojado como para notarlo. Él era el primero en su lista negra y con razón, después de todo había pasado un tiempo considerable al lado de Su-san y nada más verlos juntos recordaba el dicho: "Del odio al amor sólo hay un paso". Aunque estaba plenamente convencido de que Berwald jamás lo traicionaría (y menos con Dinamarca), no estaba de más tomar precauciones.

El segundo lugar en su lista le pertenecía a Noruega, quien justamente se hallaba sentado a un lado de Dinamarca. Noruega había vivido con Suecia por un tiempo, pero aunque Finlandia confiaba en la palabra del sueco de que entre él y el noruego no había pasado nada y la única relación que tenían era de amistad, de todas formas era mejor mantenerlo alejado, pero ¿cómo?

Pasó toda la primera parte de la reunión pensando, hasta que al fin dio con la respuesta y aprovechó el breve receso para llevar a cabo su plan.

-Noruega me pidió que te diera esto-le entregó un papel doblado a Dinamarca, quien tan pronto escuchó el nombre de la otra nación se lo arrancó de las manos y lo abrió para leerlo, inmediatamente después dejó escapar un grito de gusto.

-¡Norge!¡Lo sabía, tú me amas!-se lanzó sobre el confundido noruego, quien no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ante el asfixiante abrazo.

Se felicitó mentalmente por tan buena idea. No sólo mantenía ocupado a Noruega, también a Dinamarca. Había matado dos pájaros de un tiro.

-¿T'no?-Suecia se acercó a él.

-No es nada, Su-san. Simplemente estaba pensando en lo bien que se llevan esos dos-señaló a los otros dos nórdicos y lo tomó de la mano-Creo que deberíamos dejarlos solos. Tengo hambre, ¿por qué no vamos a comprar algo?

Y ambos se dirigieron a la cafetería, donde el finlandés vio a su tercera amenaza.

Islandia los vio venir y les preguntó por Noruega. En cuanto supo que estaba con Dinamarca, no quiso saber nada más.

Finlandia se apresuró a mandar a Suecia a comprar algo de comer mientras se quedaba con Islandia. Ya se le había ocurrido algo.

-Oh, veo que no lo trajiste-suspiró aliviado.

-¿Traer qué?

-Tu ave, es un frailecillo ¿verdad?-el otro asintió, sin entender bien a dónde iba la conversación- Es que a Su-san le encantan, piensa que su carne es muy dulce- Islandia palideció y soltó un respingo-Así que es mejor que no lo traigas, no sea que un día desaparezca de pronto y…

Guardó silencio al ver que el sueco había regresado. Islandia por su parte, lo miró horrorizado antes de salir casi corriendo.

-Creo que tenía cosas que hacer-dijo Finlandia, simulando estar tan confundido como el recién llegado por la repentina huída del otro.

Y así Tino pasó un tranquilo almuerzo en compañía de Berwald, sin pensar en los otros miembros de su lista negra. Eso lo dejaría para después.

Para cuando empezara la segunda parte de la reunión, más específicamente.

Se había encargado de los tres principales, más no por ello iba a relajarse. No podía estar seguro, en cualquier momento alguien podía entrometerse en su perfecta relación y eso no lo iba a permitir. Se justificó al decirse que no era víctima de celos infundados y que mucho menos estaba paranoico. Él era el único que ocupaba el corazón de Berwald, además que el sueco podía defenderse solo bastante bien. Pero no estaba de más ayudarlo un poco, y sobre todo si estaba rodeado por "amenazas".

Francia, por ejemplo.

Conocía de sobra su mala reputación y sabía que era cuestión de tiempo antes que intentara propasarse con él o con Suecia. Mas tarde debería ocuparse del francés, que estaba demasiado ocupado molestando a…alguien a quien no pudo identificar, pero de todas formas hizo la nota mental de averiguar quién era para incluirlo en la lista, por si acaso.

Y América también, que en esos momentos explicaba entusiasmado los detalles de su plan para ser el héroe que salvaría el mundo. Después de todo tenía la tendencia de entrometerse en los asuntos ajenos.

Luego miró a Polonia y recordó su falta de atención. Pensó en el hipotético caso de que un día simplemente se aburriera de su relación con Lituania (a quién también incluyó como posible amenaza, por precaución) y decidiera buscar nuevos horizontes.

Pensó en Japón. Usualmente los más serios al final resultaban siendo los peores. Con esa idea en mente, agregó a la ahora larga lista negra a Grecia, Egipto y Hong Kong.

Fue entonces que comenzó a sentirse en verdad nervioso. De forma inconsciente se acercó más a Berwald y apretó su mano con fuerza, ocasionando que lo mirara algo sorprendido. Tino le respondió con una dulce sonrisa. No permitiría que nada ni nadie lo arrebataran de su lado.

Hasta que llegó la hora de marcharse comprendió que había dejado fuera a alguien extremadamente peligroso.

-Fue una bonita reunión, da.

Rusia. ¿Cómo había podido olvidarlo?

- Claro que lo fue- respondió cortésmente y miró a Suecia, que se veía ligeramente incómodo y acababa de entregarle a Bielorrusia el cuchillo que se le había caído.- Oh, por cierto. ¿Sabías que Suecia y Bielorrusia se están llevando muy bien? Incluso le ha pedido que la ayude a planificar su boda…

No tuvo que decir nada más. A la sola mención del nombre de su hermana, el ruso huyó despavorido. Finlandia se acercó entonces a la otra nación.

-Rusia te estaba buscando-los ojos de la chica se iluminaron al oír el nombre de su adorado hermano- Dijo algo de una boda…

De nuevo más tardó él en hablar, que Bielorrusia en salir corriendo mientras tarareaba de manera un tanto siniestra la marcha nupcial.

Tino sonrió, sabiéndose victorioso. Había mantenido a raya todas y cada una de las posibles amenazas de su lista negra. Ahora estaba ansioso por volver a casa para descansar, disfrutar de una agradable cena y después…

-¿P'sa 'lgo?-preguntó Berwald al ver que se había sonrojado intensamente.

-N-no, no me pasa nada-rió nerviosamente y el otro alzó una ceja, no creyéndole del todo- Sólo estaba pensando que me gustaría estar en casa, es todo-el otro asintió, dándole la razón y Finlandia suspiró aliviado, pero de pronto notó que algo le faltaba- ¡Ah, mi maletín! Lo olvidé en el salón. Espérame, no tardo.

Se dirigió apresurado al salón donde la reunión se había llevado a cabo. Su maletín continuaba ahí, estaba oculto bajo la silla. Al agacharse a recogerlo se pinchó la mano con un clavo. Dejó escapar una breve exclamación de dolor y se cuestionó si no estaría yendo demasiado lejos en su intento por proteger su relación con Su-san, ya que nunca le había dado razones para dudar de él. Negó con la cabeza para apartar esa idea, sólo estaba protegiendo a su espo…a Suecia. Así que no estaba haciendo nada malo.

Volvió a donde el sueco lo esperaba y lo encontró hablando animadamente por su celular con alguien. Sintió una opresión en el pecho al ver que incluso sonreía.

Tino apretó los puños con fuerza. Los celos en su interior iban creciendo hasta tal grado que se le dificultaba respirar. Hizo memoria: Dinamarca, Noruega, Islandia, Francia, alguien, América, Polonia, Rusia… ¡Los había incluido a todos! ¿Quién además de él tenía el poder para hacer sonreír a Berwald de esa manera tan dulce? Eso simplemente no lo podía permitir, claro que no.

Avanzó decidido a obtener una respuesta, pero Suecia lo interceptó primero.

-P'ra ti-le dijo mientras le ofrecía el teléfono.

-¿Quién…?

-¡Mamá!-exclamó alegremente una voz que él conocía muy bien.

-¿Peter?

-¡Mamá y papá son muy malos con Sea-kun! ¡Sea-kun también quería ir, no es justo!

-Ya hablamos de eso, Peter-repuso visiblemente más aliviado-Prometiste que cuidarías la casa y a Hana-Tamago y nosotros te contaríamos los detalles importantes.

-¡Pero Sea-kun quería ir! Además los extraño mucho.

-No tardaremos, lo prometo-sonrió sin darse cuenta- y también prometo que llevaremos helado-se escuchó un grito entusiasmado que por poco lo deja sordo.

-¿De chocolate?

-Sí, de chocolate. Ya tenemos que irnos, pórtate bien. Sí, también te quiero-y colgó. Suspiró y se regañó por el arranque de celos que había estado a punto de tener. Lo que menos quería era que Su-san lo viera en ese estado.

-V'monos, P'ter nos e'pera-le indicó Berwald aún sonriendo y tomó su mano.

Tino le sonrió para luego empezar a caminar a su lado. Tal vez después de todo si pudiera compartir a Su-san con alguien más.

***

….Lo interesante es q creo q leí en una comunidad de livejournal q en Islandia se comen a los frailecillos (o puffins, estoy más acostumbrada a decirles así, he leído muchos fics en inglés XDDD) (Tbn, perdonen cualquier error de dedo en la ultima parte, son las 5:30 AM y la tecleé con la luz apagada y la de la pantalla de la lap me lastima un poco los ojos, so gomen!!! )

Si yo entiendo a Finlandia, digo, con un esposo como Suecia quien no se pondría paranóico de q cualquier lagarto/na, víbora o arrimado/a intentara algo para quitártelo??? XDDDD

**REVIEWS PLZ???? 8D**


End file.
